


Birds of  Feather

by straight_as_a_curly_fry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basically PWP, M/M, Wings, also lots of sex, not quite though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straight_as_a_curly_fry/pseuds/straight_as_a_curly_fry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam really doesn't want to hear what Cas and Dean are doing in the next room, so he calls Gabriel because he doesn't know what to do. Gabriel 'distracts' him. Basically PWP. Possibly the tiniest hints of plot of you close your eyes and squint enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of  Feather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This work is for Al. Because your'e the only person I know who will edit my porn.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=This+work+is+for+Al.+Because+your%27e+the+only+person+I+know+who+will+edit+my+porn.).



> This is my first pwp fanfiction, so go easy on me please! I welcome critics, just, try not to make me cry :P

Birds of a Feather

It was four in the morning, and the only thing that could register in Sam's mind, was the sound of his brother fucking an angel in the next room. Or actually, an angel fucking his brother in the next room, because seriously? Not a chance in hell Dean was running the show with the things coming out of his mouth. That was besides the point though, because it didn't really matter who was doing what, Sam just didn't want to hear it.

"Gabriel!" he hissed; growing increasingly uncomfortable with the noise, "Get your feathery ass down here! I don't know what to do!"

A couple seconds later there was the sound of feathers rustling, and Gabriel was sitting on the bed beside him, sucking a lollipop, "Hey Kiddo" he said gleefully, closely followed by a snicker of, "Am I hearing what I think I'm hearing?" 

"Yes!" Sam hissed, "And stop looking so cheerful about it you pervert!"

"Well," Gabriel retorted, plucking the lollipop from his mouth with a pop, and pointing it at Sam, "At least we don't have to watch them eye-fucking anymore."

"No," Sam mumbled, "Now we get to hear the real thing."

Gabriel giggled in a decidedly less-than-manly way, and scooted closer to Sam, "Well then," he purred, "Maybe I should distract you…"

"No," whispered Sam, trying to lean away, "There's no way you're 'distracting' me while my brother's fucking your brother in the next room!"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at a particularly loud thump, and then trailed his finger up Sam's thigh,"I'll let my wings out." he said quietly, nearly making Sam choke on his own tongue. He looked at the archangel with complete astonishment before whisper-shouting, "What?"  
"You heard me," said Gabriel, flipping over to straddle Sam without warning, "and I know how much you like my wings." 

Sam whimpered as Gabriel ground his hips down. Gabriel unbuttoned his shirt, dramatically tossed the lollipop aside, and slipped it off his shoulders. Sam closed his eyes, "No," he said softly, "I can't-"

"Yes." said Gabriel, aggressively rolling his shoulders, "you can. If Cassie gets to have fun, I'm sure you can to."

Sam groaned in exasperation at the archangel's words, but didn't move to push Gabriel away, so Gabriel swept down for a kiss. He nibbled on Sam's lips, and licked his way into the hunter's mouth. Sam gently sucked the tongue, and pulled Gabriel down closer. Gabriel pulled away; laughing at Sam's whine and the confused look he gave him.

"I made you a promise Sammy," he said, "And I am so keeping that promise." He closed his eyes, and focused on pushing his wings out of his vessel. He felt them release, and Sam gasped at the six feathery appendages that had just appeared before him.

"I thought, you only had two wings?" Sam said in awe.

"No, I just usually only let the two of them out. The other four are much more… sensitive." Gabriel replied, trying to sound nonchalant. 

"Oh, so if I do this…" Sam said, running his hands through the fingers on Gabriel's uppermost wings, "how sensitive are you."

Gabriel let out a whimper, and his wings twitched towards Sam when the hunter pulled his hands away, "Very," said Gabriel through gritted teeth, "but in an extremely good way." Sam smirked, and reached forward again, tugging on a few of the feathers, and making Gabriel whine. The archangel thrusted his hips forward into Sam's and leaned down to kiss him again.

When he came up for air, he smirked at the larger man, "So," he said, "Are you going to fuck me, or what?"

Sam laughed, and flipped them over, so he was bracing himself above Gabriel, "I'm going to fuck you so hard the bed'll break." then he sat back on his heels, and flipped the archangel onto his stomach. Sam stroked the oil glands by Gabriel's shoulder blades, chuckling at the strangled noises coming out of the man below him, and trailed them downwards to create a wet path of oil down Gabriel's back. The smaller man moaned at the sensation, and lifted his hips into the air, "C'mon Sam," he said, "Stop teasing me, and get your fingers in me, or I swear I'm gonna smite you!"

Sam chuckled devilishly, and swiped another handful of the oil, making Gabriel shudder, and whine noisily. He kneeled between the archangel's legs, and traced one finger over the tight ring of muscles. Gabriel's hips jerked backwards as Sam pushed one finger slowly into him, but Sam pushed him forward lightly, "Down boy," he smirked, "Hips still, or I'll stop." Gabriel huffed loudly, but complied, forcing himself to keep still. 

Sam carefully pushed a second finger into Gabriel, and the archangel moaned loudly, "Hurry up!" he said, "I'm not some human, I don't even feel that kind of pain! Just fuck me already!" With a chuckle, Sam pushed another finger quickly into the writhing body beneath him, and began to roughly fuck Gabriel with is fingers.

Gabriel felt another burst of oil drip from his wings, and Sam's eyes darkened with lust. The hunter crawled up to straddle Gabriel again, quickly swiping a hand underneath Gabriel to gather more of the oil that was leaking onto their bed. He stroked his throbbing cock a few times, before lining it up with Gabriel's open hole. 

"Do it," said the archangel, "C'mon! Fuck me Sam!"

Sam's control snapped at the debauched voice of his lover, and he slowly began to push his hips forward, and his cock into Gabriel. Gabriel gasped and Sam stopped, but the archangel quickly flipped them over, so that he was straddling Sam's hips. With a wink at his surprised lover, he shoved his hips downwards until he felt Sam's balls brush against his body. Sam let out a strangled cry, making Gabriel chuckle, and he ground his hips even further down.

The archangel pulled himself up onto his knees, and then slammed himself back down onto Sam's cock. The hunter in return weaved his fingers into Gabriel's feathers and thrust his hips up, trying to get even further inside the archangel. Gabriel let out noise that sounded suspiciously like a whine (not that he'd ever admit it), and his lowest wings fluttered in delight.

He began to move faster and faster the bigger man's lap; riding him as hard as he could and squirming under the other man's attention to his wings. Sam moved his hands down Gabriel's sides, settling one on his hip, and moving the other down to stroke the archangel's cock. 

Gabriel jerked, feeling his stomach tighten, "Sam," he warned, "I'm gonna-"

"Yeah", Sam breathed heavily, "Me to."

Gabriel shifted his weight and slammed his body down again, feeling Sam's heavy cock press against his prostate. White flashed behind his eyes, and he felt his muscles contract as he came with a scream. The tightening of Gabriel's muscles around Sam's cock drove the other man over the edge as well, pulling him to his orgasm.

They both relaxed onto the bed, Gabriel rolling over to lay beside Sam as Sam's cock softened inside of him.

"Well," he smirked, "How was that for a distraction?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ This is a line break ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

In the morning the boys breakfast was slightly more awkward than usual, but nobody seemed to want to talk about what happened last night. Finally, Castiel began to speak his mind, "I apologize," he began, "For the noise last night."

Dean blushed, and elbowed him, "Shut up!" he hissed, "We are so not talking about that!"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, "I guess I should apologize for the noise as well. Then again, I'm really not that sorry…" 

Sam banged his head on the table and groaned loudly, "Everybody's fine," he scowled, "just… never again okay?"

Castiel nodded soberly, "Yes," He agreed, I have realized the importance of silencing sigils during mating rituals."


End file.
